The present invention relates to a new and distinctive cultivar of Gazania plant botanically known as Gazania rigens hybrid and referred to for patenting purposes with the name "B". Gazania rigens "B" was developed by controlled breeding using Gazania rigens "A" (patent applied for) as the seed parent and Gazania rigens `Mitsuwa White` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,797) as the pollen parent.